The present invention relates to a high-speed machining system for executing a machining program for a numerical control apparatus at a high speed, and more particularly to a high-speed machining system in which a hard disk drive for storing a machining program is incorporated into a numerical control apparatus with a simple structure.
Machining programs for a numerical control apparatus were formerly recorded on paper tapes or the like and stored, but with the reduction in size of the price of hard disk drives and the like, program files are now practically used for the storage of machining programs.
The interrelationship between a prior art program file and a numerical control apparatus is illustrated in FIG. 2. In FIG. 2, 1 denotes a numerical control CNC bus and 2 denotes a printed circuit board of a CNC processor for global control of the CNC. The numeral 30 represents a printed circuit board of a processor for remote buffer control by which data is input at a high speed from outside, and 40 is a program file unit including a hard disk control circuit 41 and a hard disk drive 42, both supplied with control power from a power supply 43.
The hard disk drive 42 for storing machining programs stores data in the form of short length blocks. This short length block data is delivered, via the hard disk control circuit 41 and an RS422 interface, to the remote buffer 30 and then to the CNC processor 2, which executes the machining control accordingly.
The system wherein short length blocks are transferred in a binary format for machining, such as that shown in FIG. 2, is suitable for high-speed machining, but the input speed to the remote buffer 30 is slow, and the program file unit housed in an external casing and containing the power supply 43 is indispensable, and thus the problem of high cost arises.